workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 12 (PA)
June 15th, 2016. The past two days were pleasant and I took a break from raiding alternate realities, but that didn't mean that I hadn't gotten anything done. I boosted the strength over several family members, sometimes even more than trippling it. Uncle Zeus wasn't all that pleased, but I pointed out that they were still no threat to his rule, and took the opportunity to copy his capabilities in controlling his domains. I could now control my greatly enhanced storm and lightning powers far better than Thor, but still trained even further. I wanted nigh-absolute control over them. I spent a lot of time with Natasha and learned that the wedding plans were coming along nicely, but they didn't want her to move up the wedding and have it be anything less than the event of the year. I told her that it was her choice, but to consider their feelings, because they had all worked very hard on our wedding. Granted, we hadn't asked for their help, but offending deities was never a good idea. She thankfully understood, having read the Ancient Greek stories, and was still willing to associate with them. I was glad that she was, but that was still surprising, even considering her own past. I was currently on Earth-3515, waiting for Loki to target Tarene, a being who could rival this universes Thor in power. I had managed to masterfully conceal myself, even from Loki's now far greater resources and capabilities. If I stopped Loki here, my assault on Asgard would go far more smoothly, and his powers and insider knowledge would aid me greatly. That didn't even account for the capabilities of my second target. Here that arrogant son of a b***h came! He was even strutting around like he owned the world! I restrained him with such massive amounts of power that not even he could escape from me, and quickly ripped his power, life, abilities and relevant knowledge from him; causing him horrific agony in the process, but also killing him quickly. Pity, but I could always resurrect and torture him later. "Thank you!" Tarene said gratefully, fully realizing how close she had come to profound suffering. "You're welcome, and thank you!" I said, before grabbing her and beginning to drain her own immense powers. "I am sorry, but you set this whole time-line into motion, and have misused your immense powers." I said, having taken a lot of her power by now. She seemed surprisingly resigned to her fate and wasn't even fighting, but I still kept my guard up and even began copying her knowledge, skill, and experience relating to her powers, and even confirmed that she hadn't created the Amulet of Power yet, but had chosen the powers and had kept them within her. They were now inside me! Those powers would enable me to dominate the evil Asgardians! I completed the drain of her powers minutes later, and then, mercifully, snapped her neck. I teleported to near my next targets, The Warrior's Three. When I arrived, I blasted Fandral and Volstagg, instantly killing them, and then beheaded Hogun with my sword. To my immense surprise, their powers entered me! My new abilities tht were intended for Desak must have been working with my mutant ability and making sure that I could still give away any powers that I didn't want. I loved it! This would greatly improve my combat abilities! I teleported after the 'Asguards' next, while smirking about their names. When I arrived, I couldn't resist the temptation to crack a joke... "So... Who's ass are you losers guarding? Is it Thor's? Because I heard only Loki had access to that. I killed him, just by the way. He's a screamer, too, by the way." I said, angering them and causing them to surround me. How nice of them! I quickly drew my sword, and then projected a ten foot long energy blade from the tip and cut them all down. Again, their powers became mine. I spent the next hour purging 'Bostogardd' of all Asgardians, growing stronger with every kill and stripping the children of their powers, to ensure they weren't strong enough to seek revenge. Eventually, I sensed no other Asgardians here and went to Thor's palace. When I entered, I quickly cut through four guards and blasted another fifteen, instantly killing them all. I saw another forty arrive to reinforce them, and I easily crushed their hearts with my hydrokinesis, before they could reach me. I continued through the palace, casually slashing and punching the guards, all with lethal force. I killed dozens more of these idiots and eventually neared Thor's throne room. What was I suppose to do here? Knock? I was here to kill him! I'd compromise and blast the door in. Technically, I was knocking so hard that the door broke... Eh, I'd just do it. I blasted the door to rubble and then casually flicked it all aside with my telekinesis. "Hello, Thor Odinson. Your tyranny is over, and the Asgardians are almost cleansed from this world. I just need to cleanse up one last infestation: you and your worthless family." I said, as I walked towards the throne where he and his wife sat. I noticed that they had a son near them. I negated their powers. I wanted to execute them as an example to the surviving deities of this world, not have an epic battle. Thor rose and tried blasting me with the Odin-Force. "That won't work around me. Your powers are negated, but don't worry, your son will be spared and will live a full life without you both." I said, before telekinetically pulling him to me. I quickly drained him of his divine powers and set him somewhere safe. "You will both die for your crimes; along with your barbaric people." I telekinetically pulled Amora to me and quickly drained her of her powers. When I finished, I looked Thor in the eyes, and then snapped her little neck. Thor didn't even react. "No reaction? That's no fun." I picked him up and repeatedly punched him in the face, shaking the palace with the force of my blows, and breaking his nose and jaw in the process. "You're no fun, but oh well." I just drained the bastard of his power, there was really no point in torturing him, and I still had Aesir, Vanir, and other deities to kill. I finished draining his powers minutes later and cut off his head. I teleported away, I had more targets to kill, and more diverse powers to add to my repertoire. I spent hours adding the powers of this universes Freya, Njord, Aegir, Ran, and other deities, but most didn't have powers that appealed to me. When I had finally finished wiping out those threats, I mounted their heads on spears and piled their bodies up in front of the palace with a very cheerful message: 'Earth is the home of humanity, not false gods who aren't even immortal. Further infractions will be met with the annihilation of the guilty pantheon.' I finally had enough power to easily overcome Dormammu, who's existence quite frankly scared the shit out of me. I was still going to wait, but I now had the necessary power to do it. I decided to go after a major source of targets, it had several powerful mutants that needed to be dealt with, and I had recently been wanting to get in touch with mutant culture. I had a plan and had already mentally went over it, so I opened a portal to Earth-95126. I arrived a minute later, a day after the death of Frank Castle's family. I empathized with him, but he lacked common sense, and he would happily endanger the entire planet in the name of revenge. Those 'heroes' needed to be punished, but not at the cost of billions of lives. I flashed on my armor and then teleported into Castle's cell. When I arrived, I easily fended off a very impressive attack, cutting off Castle's arms, and then his head. I teleported after my next target, Eddie Brock. When I arrived near where he was fighting Spider-Man, I used my Reality Manipulation to remove the symbiote from him and then teleported it into the sun. I used my hydrokinesis to crush all of Eddie Brock's organs, and then teleported away while Spider-Man moved to try capturing me. I went by Wilson Fisk's place and ripped him apart, absorbed the powers of the Hulk, deatomized him, and then scattered his atoms across this universe. I killed Norman Osborn, and made a mental note to do the same to every version I find. I absorbed the strength, stamina, durability, agility, reflexes, and healing factor of Arkady Russovich and then killed him. I killed Karl Lykos, and the continued my mutant power acquisition. Over the course of thirty minutes, I easily absorbed the powers of Magneto, Victor Creed, Emma Frost, Nathaniel Essex, and then killed them all. All they could do to oppose me was hide and run from me, but it wasn't enough. Unfortunately, it was now time for me to confront En Sabah Nur. I was just hoping that I actually could dominate the fight or at least defeat him without severe injury, but I wasn't very hopeful. I used my super-speed to try grabbing him, but was redirected into a wall. I quickly recovered, super-sped to him and then punched him at full strength, shattering the window, walls, the nearby tree's, and knocking Apocalypse through a wall. I blasted him out of the building and into the ground; creating a crator and leaving him stunned. I teleported closer and then repeated the blast, greatly expanding the crator and busting open several underground springs. I used the now liberated water and restrained him, even using his blood to help. I placed my hands around his throat and began absorbing his powers and capabilities... When I finished, leaving him with no abilities, I teleported him into the sun and then went after Cain Marko. Again. For the third time. I really needed to find a way to purge the Omniverse of that idiot. I did decide to purge this earth of the Octessence too. I really didn't like those pricks! I actually managed to eradicate all of them in this universe! Maybe I could repeat the process in every other universe. I spend three hours draining the powers of the Octessence and had to beat down the Avengers and X-Men too. They wanted to have me arrested for murder. I gave the Avengers to the New York police to be charged with negligent homicide, and I made sure that they knew I came here because of their failures and inadequacies. I used the powers that I absorbed here to activate every dormant X-Gene, so that this world could defend itself better, and not have to rely on the Avengers and the X-Idiots. Homo sapiens were now a minority. I left for Earth-21119. A source of interesting targets. Sadly Ares had already been slain and I wouldn't get to absorb his powers too, but his death created the divergence that I was taking advantage of. I arrived a minute later and immediately set out in search of the Sentry. I found him at Avengers Tower and I landed outside and walked inside like I owned it, getting shocked looks from all of those assholes. I used my super-speed and snapped Bullseye's, Norman Osborn's and Karla Sofen's necks. I blasted Daken back, willed the symbiote off Gargan and then teleported it into the sun. I took a full powered energy blast from Sentry, but I thankfully absorbed the power behind it. I blasted Gargan into a fine mist with my telekinesis, deflected Daken's strike, grabbed him be the neck, and ripped his powers out of him. "And then there was one." I said in dark humor. I also discarded Daken's 'trash abilities'. His claws and enhanced senses. "Why are you doing this? I truly wish to know. You're a complete unknown and appear out of nowhere and murder the Avengers. You could have hidden under the radar and gotten away with a lot." "I observed a universal extinction level event that was caused by the actions of this team and some of Osborn's other allies. Less than twenty deaths, all to prevent more than fifty trillion. I don't know the exact numbers of lives saved, but it's easily over that. It's nothing personal and I only enjoy killing evil people, but I have to kill you in my own unique way; so that you and your split personality can't return." I said, before punching him with my full strength and speed, and knocking him across the state and utterly annihilating Avengers Tower, with the force of the blow. I appeared in front of him and barely caught his punch, ripping a portion of his power out of him and absorbing the force of it. I held his fist and rapidly drained some of his seemingly limitless power, and immediately applied it to the correct attributes. Sentry smirked and suddenly began trying to overload my absorption ability! Oh no! Oh wait! I always applied it directly to the correct attributes, so that the ability didn't overload! I began absorbing faster! Shocking him in the process. Aww! He realized it wasn't working and began fighting it. Luckily for me, I had already reduced his powers greatly. I quickly broke his leg, to distract him, and then kept absorbing, while keeping my foot in position to prevent him from regenerating. I ended up taking roughly 50% of his power, and 100% of his knowledge, skill, and experience at using his powers, all before he broke free. You would think a superhero would be trying to help me save this universe and make the necessary sacrifice. I shrugged off a punch from him and then grabbed him again. "Now, why fight? You end up destroying this universe. Let your last act be a heroic one, and allow me to permanently kill you!" I said, my strain evident. I had already absorbed seventy percent of his power and he had a lot of damn power! I could have probably be done already, if he would just quit fighting! I took a kick to my leg and almost lost my grip, but broke his wrists and then his legs in retaliation. I finally just decided to pull, as hard as I could, on his powers. That took a whopping 20%! I kept going and rapidly took his powers, while the soon to be former Sentry struggled to escape my seemingly unbreakable grip. I finished draining him of his powers, minutes later, and then scanned him for any remaining traces of his powers. There were none, but I killed him anyway. I had a sudden feeling of disapproval wash over me, which was really creepy, and then resurrected him, but without any traces of his serum inside him, and fully healed of the injuries I dealt him. I erased all knowledge of how he acquired his superpowers from his mind, and then erased it all from everyone else on earth's minds; with my Reality Manipulation. I teleported away, leaving Reynolds in the ruined forest. I spent ten minutes killing 'The Hood,' worst supervillain name ever, by the way, and killed his entire operation, and gave his money to his family. Naturally, I didn't personally visit them, but I placed a letter where his wife could find it. I killed most of Osborn's allies, excluding Emma Frost, Victor von Doom, Namor, and Loki. I intended to kill Loki later. And I teleported away to do just that. When I arrived near him, I gave him no time to attack or escape me. I quickly seized him by the throat and ripped his powers out of him. I erased his soul from existence, from the second after I took his powers, and then destroyed the empty body. I teleported away, thankful that I hadn't had to beat down the Avengers or X-Men in this universe. Wasn't that great? I had avoided facing the Avengers, X-Men, and even the armies of sovereign nations. I was so lucky! I didn't have hurt more people! And then I arrived at where I entered this universe and found them waiting. Yeah... I kinda jinxed myself... "You're under arrest!" Captain America informed me, backed by the Avengers, X-Men, Young Avengers, New Avengers, Secret Warriors, and a few Asgardians; including Odin and Thor. "I don't feel under arrest," I replied in amusement, "or intimidated." I said, irritating most of them. "By the way, Loki is dead. No sane people will miss or mourn him. Sadly, he doesn't even have a grave to be urinated on." Thor threw Mjolnir at me, but I casually batted it aside. Thor summoned it back to his hand. "Asgardians have been interfering in humanities evolution." I said, to Odin. "You will permanently withdraw from earths dimension or have your entire pantheon slaughtered. You and your worthless son, will, of course, be first." Naturally, Thor and Odin attacked me. Thor, with his lightning. Odin, with the Odin-force. “What was that suppose to do?” I asked in annoyance. I was uninjured and had merely absorbed the energy. Thor yelled and struck me with Mjolnir, I blocked with my arm, and it broke Mjolnir. I grabbed Thor, ripped his powers out of him, and threw him aside like trash. “Is my point made?” Odin teleported behind me and struck me in the spine with Gungnir. I knocked his spear aside and grabbed him by the throat, and ripped his powers from him. I threw him to the side. “You’d think saving someones universe would invoke a more positive response than this. Oh well...” I blasted every single one of them to the ground, quickly erased the evidence of my method of arrival, and then teleported away. I arrived on the moon, near the Watcher Atau. "Hello," I said, politely. The Watcher looked amused. "Sorry about the drama, but if they come here, could you tell them that I saved the universe?" "Yes, I will, and thank you. Please keep up the good work. I also really shouldn't be talking with you, due to my oaths of non-interference." The Watcher said. "Thanks. Would you erase the traces my mode of travel leaves behind, after I leave?" Atau glared at me, in annoyance. Right! Non-interference! "I'd rather those inept idiots not infect my home universe. We are so much better at heroics than they are, and their failings might infect my universe. My earth doesn't have disease, pollution is greatly reduced, hunger is almost non-existent, we destroyed the worst of chemical and biological weapons, we have greatly improved education on a global scale, we have begun undoing the damage of over-fishing and deforestation, and have restored earth's magnetic field. We've even made Mars habitable again. That's what all my universe has to lose." I said, softening him up and making him more agreeable. "I will do it, but I won't like it. You are also welcome to return and fix this universes planet earth." Atau replied. "I will strongly consider it. We need to neutralize the Infinity Stones and Gauntlet first, but after that, I should be free. I need to go, but thank you," I said, before opening a portal back home. "Goodbye!" "Goodbye," Atau said in return. I entered the portal back home. I arrived a minute later, stored my armor for cleaning, and then went over to my computer to check on recent events. The House of Representatives were finally drafting articles of impeachment for Ellis! Eighty million now supported it, and he should soon be removed from power, and once he was, I could begin working on pardons for all of us. I was pleased with this progress, but decided to raid a couple more realities today. It wasn't even nine AM, so I had plenty of time. I began going through my computers database. There we go. Earth-20329. It only had two targets, but they were both worthwhile. Plus, I had always wanted to beat Hercules up. I opened a portal to Earth-20329 and entered it. I arrived a minute later, and quickly teleported to this universes Charles Xavier. I arrived near him and quickly restrained him, and then easily drained him of his powers. Sadly, Hercules hadn't actually done anything wrong in this universe, apart from his usual bad behavior. Besides, the Hercules from my universe was the one that I really wanted to hurt. I opened a portal to Earth-51212 and entered it. I arrived a minute later, and once more teleported after an evil version of Charles Xavier. When I arrived near him and his gang, I ripped the abilities of Victor Creed out of him and then blasted back the other members of his gang, so that I could target Xavier. I used my super-speed to grab him, and then ripped his powers out of him. I opened a portal to Earth-12245 and entered it. I arrived at my destination, a minute later, and easily undid the damage Magneto did. Thankfully, Xavier hadn't killed more than a dozen people, yet, but I needed to head him off before he could kill more. I teleported to Xaviers location. When I arrived, I promptly took his powers, killed him, and went to destroy the machine that used mutant's as a power source. When I arrived, I used my powers over magnetism and easily destroyed it. It was quite easy to do. It was even unguarded, which I found quite stupid. I teleported away, to an isolated location. When I arrived, I opened a portal to Earth-13410 and entered it. When I arrived, years before Xavier built up the alliance so that he could rule the world, I quickly absorbed his powers and then killed Xavier. I went to Earth-13059 next. When I arrived, I began slaughtering those revolting 'Beasts' and demons in massive numbers. I rained down lightning, blasted them into a fine mist, crushed organs with my hydrokinesis, cut, slashed, kicked, and burned them with light. Eventually, I had purged the entire world of them and was completely covered in blood. I was glad that I fought at my full speed and strength, or that would have taken days. Finally, I was in front of Darth Xavier. He sent a blast of energy at me, but I merely absorbed it, and smirked at him in amusement. He wasn't going to be a challenge, so I just took his powers and killed him. All in less than ten seconds. I was getting bored of raiding alternate universes, so I removed the blood from myself and returned home. Line break-remove text and replace. Two hours later... I had finally finishing showering, doing some work, and checking my emails and other investments. Roxxon was being rapidly purged of it's dead-weight, illegal practices, and corruption, and was slowly improving it's public image. Sadly, I was the one that damaged it's public image and was having to clean up my own mess, but I was mostly delegating and inspecting my subordinates work. Fortunately, it was all going well, and stock prices were already picking back up. My work completed, I went to check on the wedding planning. I arrived in the living room two minutes later. "How's it going ladies?" I asked, seeing them all pouring over books. "Natasha wants a very small wedding and wants to get married sooner," Aphrodite informed me, with obvious disapproval. "Well, it's her special day, so..." I said, getting a glare from Aphrodite and Hera, and amused looks from my Mom. "All of Olympus must be invited, Percy!" Hera said. "You're incredibly famous and people want to wish you well. Your wedding will be the event of century!" "Lady Hera, Lady Aphrodite, Mom, I appreciate the effort you're all putting into this, but I want it to be perfect for Natasha. It's her special day." I received more glares. "Can I see the guest list? That might reduce some arguements." Hera handed it to me grudgingly and with a slight look of dread. "Lets see... No to Annabeth, Janus, Ares, Deimos, Phobos, Circe, and Hercules." Hera looked relieved that those were the only names that I said. "Honestly, I'd actually prefer to keep the guest list limited to people that I actually know and care about." That destroyed the relieved look. "That's still most of the council, though." "I'm surprised that you didn't veto your former love interests," Aphrodite said mischievously, getting a raised eyebrow from an unamused Natasha. "They've all moved on, so no drama there." I said, trying to halt any trouble. "I don't know... It's hard to move on from you, Percy." Aphrodite said teasingly "You're just so 'gifted'... And you know how to use those 'gifts' better than almost everyone." My Mom, Hera, and Natasha and I all glared at her. "What? It's true." She added in amusement. "Behave." I ordered, causing her to raise an eyebrow in challenge. We stared each other down, but she gave in first. "Fine. A small, intimate wedding, but the essential deities will also be invited too." Aphrodite said in compromise, while Hera gaped at how easily I controlled Aphrodite. Natasha looked confused, so Aphrodite was more specific. "Like Hymenaios, the God of Marriage Ceremonies." I looked at Natasha, and she nodded in agreement. "Great. Any other issues I need to save you ladies from?" I asked with an amused smile. "You have been invited to join both the Hellfire Club and the Universal Bank." Aunt Hera informed me. "I offered to hand deliver your invitation to both, Sebastian Shaw and Emma Frost were both having difficulty finding you." "Are they inviting Perseus Jackson or Perseus Aegaeus?" I asked nervously, briefly glancing at my mom, who also looked nervous. "Perseus Jackson," Hera replied in slight confusion. "They view you as someone who wisely capitalized on Perseus Aegaeus' actions and greatly increased his net worth. They remain unaware of the fact that you are also Perseus Aegaeus. Why? Do you consider Shaw and Frost your enemies?" "Sebastian Shaw is my father who abandoned me. I got lucky and was adopted by the Jacksons, and now I'm worried that he'll eventually figure out that Percy is his grandson and develop an interest in him." Mom said in concern. "I can protect myself, easily. I'm more worried about you and my little sister, I should be able to protect you both and Paul, and if need be, I could always just kill Shaw. I'll admit, I most likely got on their radar in a big way. I do own 35% in Frost International and 35% in Shaw Industries." I said, to their shock. "I might even control Hammer Industries soon, I just need another 6% or just dump the stock." "You've been working on that a while now, since Hammer went to prison actually." Hera said critically, before continuing. "I take it recent events have enabled you to acquire more shares?" "Yes, 45%. I need to find someone to extort into selling me the last 6%. Once I get 51%, I can easily complete a 100% take-over and move into the final phase of my plan. Anyway, I'll agree to join the Bank and Club, but I'm not indulging in Hellfire Club parties. I'm engaged, and I don't drink, do drugs, or engage in infidelity." I said, to Aunt Hera's approval. "The Universal Bank is suppose to be just a bunch of rich people trying to get richer, which I have no problem with." "What about Shaw?" Natasha asked, having noticed my moms look of apprehension. "I'll use the opportunity to spy on him and the rest of the club. I'll learn their secrets, weaknesses, and other vital information. Besides, adding their companies to my holdings would be an interesting pass time for me."